


tell you what's good, who's good for me

by definekjd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Junmyeon may be the one fucking Jongdae, but Jongdae commandeers.





	tell you what's good, who's good for me

"You like this?" Jongdae sneers. "Huh? Like it when I let you fuck me, hyung? Fucking gets off on me calling you _hyung_?"

Junmyeon groans. His head is hung low, chin tucked to his chest as he fucks fast and deep into Jongdae's tight ass. Junmyeon tries to keep it to himself but Jongdae knows he likes it, gets aroused from being humiliated, so involuntarily obvious about it from the way that his ears are getting redder by the second.

"You want me to tell you how good you feel?" Jongdae brackets Junmyeon's narrow hips with his thighs, digs his heels into the small of Junmyeon's back to pull him in deeper. "Fucking _answer_ me."

"Shut _up_ ," answers Junmyeon, hissing into the minimal space between their hot, hot bodies.

"No, hyung, _you_ shut up." Jongdae drags his fingers down Junmyeon's back, feels his muscles contract and relax under the pressure. "Maybe I should gag you next time." That gets Junmyeon moaning and cursing under his breath like a whiny, petulant lover—good, very good—and Jongdae retracts his hand from Junmyeon's back to wrap his fingers around Junmyeon's jawline and force him to face up, look Jongdae in the fucking face. "If you want to look at how good you make me feel, then _look_."

Junmyeon's cheeks are burning, a pretty dusting of scarlet on the high of his cheekbones, and his mouth hangs open as he puffs hot breath against Jongdae's chest. "Fuck, Jongdae, god."

"You're doing so well, being so good," Jongdae tells him. He bites into his bottom lip, enjoying the way Junmyeon's cock rails into his prostate, so hard and so goddamn good.

"I wanna touch you," huffs Junmyeon, always verbal, always too much talk.

Jongdae is hard and leaking against his stomach, his own cock thick and heavy between the heat of their bodies, but fuck if Junmyeon doesn't already feel good fucking into Jongdae like this. Jongdae is going to come untouched because he _wants_ to.

"Or you can stop talking and fuck me." Jongdae is so close, he can come like this, he _knows_ he can. And Junmyeon too, almost there, chest flushed a pretty red, so fucking gorgeous, so fucking close. "You feel so good, Junmyeon. You feel— _fuck_ —so good, don't you, hyung?"

"Fuck, fuck, Jongdae, fuck," Junmyeon moans, a litany of curses spilling out of his mouth.

"I don't even need my dick touched because you fuck so good, always so good, hyung." Jongdae dips his thumb into Junmyeon's mouth, interrupts Junmyeon's prayer of Jongdae's name until he's licking messily around Jongdae's thumb. " _So_ fucking good for me, Junmyeon hyung."

"I'm gonna come, gonna—" Junmyeon's rocking hard and deep into Jongdae, hips slapping nice and rhythmic against Jongdae's ass. Jongdae presses a hot, wet kiss onto Junmyeon's forehead, out of place, just because. "Please, _please, Jongdae_ , I wanna—"

"You can come if you want, hyung, no one's keeping you," Jongdae spits out, tilting his ass up even as Junmyeon curls further into him, ramming deep into Jongdae's stretched-out hole. "Who's keeping you? Tell me."

Junmyeon just whimpers. He's waiting for Jongdae to come first, Jongdae knows. He's being so good, he's gone a long way, learned so much, done so well. Before it stretches too long, he buries his face into Jongdae's sweaty chest so that he can wrap his arms around Jongdae's waist and hoist his ass up. This makes the head of Junmyeon's cock hit better against Jongdae's prostate and Jongdae wails as he comes, completely untouched, arching off the mattress and squeezing hard around Junmyeon's cock until Junmyeon's hip is stuttering and he comes too, nice and warm in Jongdae's ass.

"Yeah, definitely need that gag the next time we fuck because you talk too much," Jongdae says—even if they'll probably be fucking in another few hours or so, so technically impossible because they don't actually have any form of gag lying around the place—breathing harshly as he pushes Junmyeon's dead weight off his chest.

Junmyeon rolls over pliantly. "But it was good, though, right?" he asks, to the ceiling. And then after a beat, he corrects, "I was good." He turns to Jongdae, waiting. "Right?"

"You were okay," Jongdae says.

He stretches out a hand and curses when he realises the tissue box is just out of reach, recoiling back into the mattress because fuck that shit, Jongdae isn't getting up.

Junmyeon is frowning when Jongdae turns to him. " _Fine_. You were good," Jongdae relents, because jesus christ _someone_ has to feed Junmyeon's constant need for validation, and if that someone is Jongdae, then so be it.

"Okay," Junmyeon says, smiling, rolling over until he's crushing the breath out of Jongdae's chest with a heavy arm. "I—" he starts, the very tip of his ear turning red again. His face is buried into Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae waits, patient. "I'll buy that gag."

Jongdae hums. Validation. "Good," he says, massaging Junmyeon's nape with his fingers. "That's good."

**Author's Note:**

> if you think jongdae bottoms in suchen, you are wrong. i was possessed by the god of bad porn when i wrote this.


End file.
